La Habitación está oscura
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Lo que sucedió en la fría y oscura habitación de Heero. VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!
1. Heero

LA HABITACIÓN ESTÁ OSCURA  
  
La habitación está oscura, tal vez sea por las cortinas cerradas o quizá porque ya es tarde y el sol se ha ocultado, pero eso no importa, sino todo lo contrario, así ya no tengo que ver su repulsiva cara, esa cara de idiota que siempre ponía, su voz chillona y fastidiante que todo el tiempo resonaba en mis oidos, pero después de tanto tiempo de soportar su estúpida presencia me he liberado, por fin podré dormir tranquilo, sin nada de preocupaciones, sin tener que pensar que otro día más veré su rostro.  
  
La habitación está oscura, pero aún así siento bajo mis pies su presencia, es pegajosa, y me da asco, veo mis manos y ahí está su vida. JA! La vida que yo le arrebaté de una manera divertida, sonrío al recordar cuando le pedí que viniera a mi habitación después de clases, recuerdo su tonta cara de incredulidad cuando le dije eso, me vio y sonrió ampliamente y me dijo que sí.  
  
Ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, frío. sí, eso es, así soy yo, frío y sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos, pero con un objetivo en la vida, un objetivo que ya cumplí y ahora es el momento de retirarme, comenzaré de nuevo, tendré que cambiarme de nombre otra vez, tal y como lo hice la vez pasada, solamente para inmiscuirme en todos los asuntos que implicaban la guerra, guerra que ya terminó, pero gracias a mí talvez vuelva a iniciarse y eso es lo único que deseo, por el momento.  
  
¡Por que sigues sangrando!  
  
Tu cuerpo muerto ya debería de haberse secado desde hace rato, y tu rostro sigue con esa expresión de sorpresa, horror y dolor, tus lagrimas ya están secas, vuelvo a sonreir, al recordar todo lo que pasó.  
  
Cumpliste, pero.. ese fue tu error, mi victoria, siempre había deseado matarte, siempre, pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad, ya sea por una cosa o por otra, pero ahora pude lograr mi victoria, por que lo hice? Porque te odiaba, te odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, primero te comenzé a odiar por tus constantes acosos y porque creías en mí, odio que la gente me diga a cada rato que soy el mejor, odio que se me acerquen a preguntarme cosas sobre mi vida o decirme cosas sobre mi apariencia.  
  
"¿Eres nuevo?"  
  
"¿Tienes familia, hermanos.?"  
  
"¿Quieres ir a un fiesta?"  
  
"¿Por qué faltas mucho a clase?"  
  
"¡Eres muy atractivo!, ¿sabes?"  
  
LOS ODIO, odio a toda esa clase de gente, y tu simplemente eres una persona de ese tipo, pero. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?  
  
Que te mataría, pues creo que no entendiste bien, acaso creías que te amaba? Pues, que yo recuerde nunca te dí una verdadera demostración de amor, talvez una que otra ocasión di muestras de cortesía o de humanismo, pero solo era para aparentar.  
  
Lo más seguro es que sospechen de mí, pero eso no importa, ya que tengo todo bajo control, haré parecer que lo tuyo fue un suicidio, tengo una carta donde según tu dices las razones por las que te quitaste la vida, firmada, claro está; y para que dejarme libre de sospechas lloraré y diré que te quería y después de eso diré que me marcho al extranjero para "olvidar lo ocurrido", así me largaré de este planeta y me cambiaré de identidad, viviré como siempre lo he deseado, al fin y al cabo tengo dinero, JA! El dinero de esta maldita escuela.  
  
¡Maldita sea sigues sangrando!  
  
Acaso creías que no te mataría, eres una estúpida Relena Peacecraft, cuando llegaste, no te diste cuenta que cerré la puerta con llave, y todo lo que dije, acaso no fui muy obvio?  
  
"¿Para que me llamaste?"  
  
".."  
  
"Dime"  
  
Te noté algo nerviosa, así que decidí adelantarme, antes de que mi plan fracasara, me acerqué a ti, luego te susurré al odio.  
  
"Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo"  
  
"."  
  
No dijiste nada, creo que no te acordabas.  
  
"En ese caso, te refrescaré la memoria"  
  
Fue entonces cuando te dí muerte, clavé con todas mis fuerzas el arma, filosa.. Tú diste un quejido, entonces yo no me conformé, así que comenzé a torcer el cuchillo y te tapé la boca para que no gritaras, poco a poco tus entrañas se fueron desgarrando y haciendose pedazos, la sangre brotaba y manchaba mis manos, era tibia y pegajosa, yo quería hacerte sufrir, así que hice tu agonía más lenta y dolorosa, fue entonces cuando te dejé hablar y decir tus últimas palabras, solo pudiste decir 2 palabras:  
  
"Heero.¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque TE ODIO"  
  
La habitación está oscura y tu cuerpo inerte, tirado en el suelo.  
  
"¡Por fin me liberé!"  
  
THE END?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Que le pareció?  
  
Bueno, ahora sí podré dormir y tranquila, al igual que Heero, ¿Por qué lo Hice?  
  
Es muy simple, odio a Relena, acosa a Heero todo el tiempo, prefiero mil veces que Heero se "revuelque" con Duo, a que se quede con Relena.  
  
UFFF! Descargué mi Ira.  
  
Así que Fans de Relena, no me culpen!  
  
Por fin escribí algo como a mí me gusta, Con SANGRE, jajajaja, SÍ, CON MUCHA SANGRE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Atte: Rika N. 


	2. Reelena

Segundo capítulo!!!!  
  
Buenos amig@s, espero y les guste, ya no hallaba ni que escribir, así que decidí contunuarlo, hmmm... será divertido... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, jejeje espero y me odien las personas que odian a los que odiamos a Relela (me entendieron?).  
  
QUIERO DAR UN AVISO!!!!!!!!!  
  
ACABO DE PUBLICAR MI PÁGINA DE GUNDAM WING!!!! CON MÚSICA, LYRICS TRADUCIDOS AL ESPAÑOL (jejeje, lean las canciones están medio "rarillas"!), ENTREN PLEASE!!!!!! Primero la hice en geocities, pero no me salió muy bien (llevaba el contador en 4700 visitas) así que la mejoré y la pasé a Tripod, ENTREN!!!! PERO FIRMEN, SOLO ENTRAN Y NO FIRMAN!!! (solo me mandan correos donde me dicen que tomaron los midis, pero no firman mis queridísimas "visitas", grrr... ¬¬×).  
  
Hmm... lean y me dicen, ok?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
LA HABITACIÓN ESTÁ OSCURA  
  
La habitación de Heero está oscura... no siento nada... físicamente... mi cuerpo no siente nada de dolor, solo frío...  
  
¿Por qué?, esas palabras tan simples resuenan en mi cabeza, siempre supe que esto pasaría, había albergado una esperanza muy pequeña "tal vez no lo haría después de todo", pero lo hizo!  
  
Yo... yo tan solo lo amaba... él... él siempre fue así conmigo, ¿por qué no lo sospeché? Esa pequeña esperanza en mi corazón se hizo grande, tan grande que llegué a creer en mis propias mentiras, mentiras que siempre estuvieron presentes en esas ocasiones que yo creí especiales... AMOR... Yo creí... Acaso no me daba cuenta de la realidad? Acaso fue tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de la realidad?  
  
Todas esas mentiras crecieron, aún más, más... mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado... Cuando me comenzó a tratar bien, a hacer caso a lo que yo decía e incluso cuando me protegía de todo tipo de cosas que llegasen a dañarme. Creí, creí en todo eso que mi corazón decía, jamás hice caso de mi mente, sólo del corazón, eso me cegó...  
  
Cuando me dió ese pequeño, pero muy significativo regalo... casi me vuelvo loca de felicidad, y esa nota... "Un año más, pasa un año más... aunque algún día fue felicidad, felicidad plena para algunas personas, espero que te des cuenta de la verdad... mi inexpresividad... aunque un año más, también es un año menos..." Creí que era un poema o un pensamiento lindo, eso era... "un año menos"... "la verdad", ni siquiera imaginé que esto sucedería...  
  
Ese día... ese día... cuando, se acercó a mí y me tomo las manos, sentí que mi nube y mis propias mentiras crecían, alto... muy alto, se acercó a mí... lento, con los ojos cerrados, su cara cerca de la mía, lo miré... cerré los ojos... esperando eso... eso que tanto había anhelado, desde la primera vez que lo ví... de pronto soltó mis manos, no abrí los ojos, aún su dulce aliento estaba cerca del mio... esperé... esperé... realmente no sé cuanto tiempo esperé... cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos, ví... con una enorme tristesa... no estaba... se había ido...  
  
Ahora... ahora todas mis esperanzas y mentiras creadas por mi corazón han sido rotas, desechas, todas y cada una de ellas... hace apenas unos momentos... todavía creía en todas esas patrañas, cuando me dijo que viniera a verlo...  
  
Por Dios! que estúpida fuí... vine... talvez me diría todo, expresaría todo aquello que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería decirme... cuando entré, ví todo oscuro... no me alarmé, puesto que... viniendo de él, todo sería siniestro... lo miré y entré, jamás debí hacerlo... pero me lo merezco, por estúpida! Entré y me coloqué frente a las cortinas cerradas, oí un pequeño ruido... como metal, el se voltió y me miró con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, titubué...  
  
"¿Para que me llamaste", dije.  
  
Él... él se veía un poco más extraño de lo normal... él lo notó, se acercó, me puse un poco nerviosa...  
  
"Dime"  
  
Insistí, mis temores interiores... esos que habían sido enterrados hace algún tiempo... comenzaron a flotar, se acercó mucho más y me susurró algo...  
  
"Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo?"  
  
Lo recordaba, lo recordaba a la perfección, pero el miedo no me permitió articular palabra alguna...  
  
"En ese caso, te refrescaré la memoria"  
  
Lo hizó... sentí un dolor horrible en el vientre, quise quejarme, pero él no me lo permitió, me cubrío la boca... grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero la voz no salía, no podía, mi agonía o... más bien mi tortura fue lenta, muy lenta, el dolor era inexplicable, pero fue poco... comparado con mi dolor espiritual... mi corazón estaba más desgarrado que mi vientre... Me soltó y... lo único que pude decir...  
  
"Heero... ¿Por qué?"  
  
Que estúpida fuí... si yo misma lo sabía, estaba cegada por ese "Amor", ese inútil amor obsesivo, no podía detenerlo, llegué a soñarme con ese hermoso vestido que ví en la tienda... al lado... estaba él sonriendome... pero SOLO ERA UN MALDITO SUEÑO! UN ESTÚPIDO SUEÑO, QUE JAMÁS LLEGARÍA A HACERSE REALIDAD!!!  
  
"Porque TE ODIO."  
  
TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, esas palabras resuenan en mí, pero aunque mi cuerpo está tirado... inerte... frío... mi conciencia aún está ahí... mi alma te ve... ve como te riés... con esa risa maniática... me ves con desprecio y odio...  
  
Ahora... ahora estás limpiando todo tipo de evidencia, llevas mi cuerpo hacia mi habitación, eres un desgraciado, nadie te ve y... estoy segura de que nadie sabrá que realmente tu fuiste, tal vez sospechen... sí... tal vez...  
  
Ya terminaste de hacer tu "trabajo", cumpliste tu misión, por fín te haz liberado!  
  
Pero... que estás haciendo... por qué? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS CON ESA PERSONA?!!!  
  
¿PORQUE TOMÁS A ESA PERSONA POR LA CINTURA Y LA BESAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO ENTIENDO!!!! PORQUE!!!! PORQUE CON ESA PERSONA!!!! NO... NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!  
  
Te estás alejando con esa persona, no quiero seguirte, no quiero saber lo que harás... no... esta vez no... Por Dios! Heero que tiene esa persona que no tenga yo, que te dió es persona que no te halla dado yo!  
  
Esa persona te mira, aunque... Heero tengo que admitir que tu acompañante tiene una hermosa mirada, esos ojos azules...  
  
Heero, no sé que voy a hacer sin tí! Heero por favor! No me dejes... No! No me abandones, TE AMO... TE AMO... TE AMO... NO ME ESCUCHAS!!!!!?????  
  
HEERO YUY... TE AMO!!!!!!!  
  
No! No te vayas con esa persona! No te alejes de mí!  
  
HEERO YUY... REGRESA A MI LADO!!!!  
  
NO TE ODIO, TE AMO... NO IMPORTA SI ME ARREBATASTE LA VIDA!!! TE PERDONO, TA AMO.... NO TE VAYAS... NO ME DEJES EN ESTA OSCURIDAD!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bien, bien, lo sé, puse a Reelena muy humana, ne? Pero necesitaba ponerle más drama y concistencia a este inútil personajes. PUNTOS A ACLARAR:  
  
- Todo este capítulo se basa en los pensamientos de Relela!  
  
-Puse a Relela como a un personaje más humano.  
  
-Heero ya la mató y Relela está super-muerta, lo que narra es su conciencia o alma (como quieran llamarle).  
  
-Heero se va con alguien a hacer cosillas o celebrar la muerte de esa "obsesiva compulsiva".  
  
-Heero se va con............ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! NO LES DIGO!  
  
-Hmmm... si el acompañente de Heero tiene ojos azules,puede ser, opciones:  
  
1) Dorothy  
  
2) Duo  
  
3) Quatre  
  
Otras opciones, menos convincentes:  
  
4) Zechs Merquise (para los fans que adoran el 1×6)  
  
5) Hilde (hmm....)  
  
6) Noin (no lo creo)  
  
7) Catherine (Trowa... cuida a tu hermana... jajajaja n_n')  
  
8) Sally Po (Auch!)  
  
Solo son opciones, aunque a mí me gustan más las tres primeras (me da igual si es con Dorothy, Duo o Quatre), pero lo dejo a su criterio. Se los dejo de tarea... aunque mejor lo dejo a votación, diganme quien quieren que sea la pareja de Heero, luego haré un fic sobre la pareja que resulte ganadora!  
  
VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!  
  
NOS VEMOS  
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami  
  
PD: VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
